My Once Upon a time
by MarBere123
Summary: Cuando la luna brillaba sin dejarse opacar por las luces del palacio, cuando la música amortiguada no podía silenciar sus pensamientos, cuando las wisterias florecieron de noche... Esa fue la primera vez que ambos realmente se vieron.


**_YGO! DUEL MONSTERS NO ME PERTENECE. _**

**_Esta vendría a ser un spin-off de "I Always Thought that I'd be the Queen", así que creo que se entiende por sí solo. _****_Espero que les guste, aunque a mí definitivamente me gusta más el primero. _**

* * *

Cuando la luna brillaba sin dejarse opacar por las luces del palacio, cuando la música amortiguada no podía silenciar sus pensamientos, cuando las wisterias florecieron de noche... Esa fue la primera vez que ambos realmente se vieron.

* * *

_'Érase una vez' _y _'felices para siempre__' _eran palabras que solo existían en cuentos de hadas. Bueno, aunque eso Mana lo supo cuando conoció por primera vez al conde de Owston, su padre biológico.

_"No quiero ir,__" _le dijo repetidas veces a su madre mientras ella empacaba sus pertenencias en una maleta. No eran muchas, pero algunas cosas servirían para no pasar vergüenza, comentó su madre en algún momento. _"Madre, yo—"_

_"__Es por tu bien," _la interrumpió su madre. _"Ya hablamos de esto. Podrás vivir una mejor vida de la que yo viví a tu edad, ¿no estás feliz por eso?"_

_"Pero madre—"_

_"Mana," _una vez más la silenció. Esta vez no tuvo el tono apresurado y desinteresado, sino que fue pausado y amenazante. Mana tuvo que tragarse sus palabras mientras apretaba su simple vestido con sus manos. Entonces su madre se acercó. Dejó la maleta de cuero sobre la cómoda y le puso las frías manos sobre sus hombros. _"Es lo mejor para _**_ambas_**. _Podrás hacer lo que yo siempre quise hacer, ¿o no lo harás?"_

Mana tragó saliva y asintió. Las bolsas bajo los ojos de su madre se habían vuelto permanentes, su piel se había puelto amarillenta y su sonrisa, aunque no fuera exactamente feliz, no dejaba de representar sus más internos pensamientos.

* * *

Dentro del carruaje —hermoso, pero sin llegar a ser exagerado— que la vino a recoger, Mana suspiró. El toque frío de su madre seguía sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos sin brillo seguían en su mente. Intentó posar su atención en algo fuera de la ventana, pero la incomodidad y los nervios seguían intactos en su estómago.

Una vez había visto un retrato de su madre, recordó. Viejo y con olor a guardado, casi con moho en las esquinas y maltratado. Mana lo encontró mientras ayudaba a limpiar por puro placer, recordaba haberle preguntado a su abuelo —al leal mayordomo, en realidad — por qué se veía tan distinta.

Él jadeó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sostenía en sus manos y tardó unos segundos en responder. _"Es porque es de hace muchos años,__" _contestó después de pensarlo.

En ese momento, Mana no le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto, no era lo suficientemente mayor como para entender lo que había sucedido y lo que sucedía.

Ahora lo hacía.

Era porque se trataba de un retrato de antes de que ella naciera... No, incluso antes de que fuera concebida.

Enredó sus dedos en la tela de su vestido.

_¿Qué se supone que debo hacer, madre?_

* * *

Tardó un año. Más o menos, no importaba. Cuando se dio cuenta, de alguna manera ya se había acostumbrado al frío trato de la familia Owston y a algunas reglas de etiqueta.

Cómo caminar. Cómo vestir. Qué decir. Qué no decir. A diferencia de sus medio hermanos, al no haber sido criada de ese modo, a Mana le costaba memorizar todo lo que debía hacer. De alguna forma había logrado pasar por todo eso.

Sin embargo al parecer fue suficiente para entrar a Academia, la prestigiosa escuela para los hijos e hijas de los lores. Había oído que normalmente se ingresaba entre los doce y trece años de edad, pero ella era una excepción.

Por si no bastaba para llamar la atención...

_«¿Es ella?»_

_«¿Los rumores son ciertos?»_

_«Mira sus ojos, deben serlo.»_

Mana apretó los labios e intentó apresurar el paso sin caerse. Aunque no fuera a propósito, evitó mirar a los demás a la cara.

En su cabeza, el estruendo de un jarrón haciéndose pedazos explotó.

_"__¡Es por tu culpa! Si al menos tus ojos fueran del mismo color que los del Conde, entonces—!"_

_"¡Madre!"_

_"¡Silencio, Mahad! Esos horribles ojos... Los ojos de una prostituta, ¡le haré un favor y—!" _

Mana respiró hondo para calmarse y se llevó una mano a la cara. Quería que dejara de afectarle. En serio. Quería pasar la página. Pero cuando lo repetían muchas veces, cuando todo lo que podían decirle era siempre lo mismo, ¿cómo no empezar a pensarlo? Era como si le metieran algo en la cabeza, como si se lo clavaran una y otra, y otra, y otra vez.

_«Oí que su madre sedujo al Conde.»_

No era cierto.

_«¿No era una prostituta?»_

No.

_«¿Por qué la dejaron entrar?»_

¡No es como si lo hubiese querido!

Detuvo sus pasos. Quería defenderse. Defender a su madre y defender su dignidad, pero nunca la escuchaban. Nunca la escucharían.

Así eran ellos. Así eran los nobles. Se cerraban en los rumores y en los **supuestos **hechos. Mana lo odiaba—

"Tienes que ir a la ceremonia de entrada," entonces oyó la voz de su medio hermano mayor.

Él no se detuvo, quizá ni la miró. Su tono fue autoritario, aunque nadie que estuviera a más de un paso de distancia podría haberlo oído, pero Mana sabía que lo hizo por su bien.

Mahad Owston era el primer hijo del Conde de Owston. Alto, guapo, de ojos celestes y cabello azul-grisáceo.

Era una buena persona, Mana lo sabía. Mahad nunca la maltrataba física o verbalmente, pero su lealtad hacia su madre le impedía comportarse de otra manera que no fuera indiferente con ella.

Entonces sintió un empujón algo fuerte, y oyó una risa aguda y algo molesta que no se detuvo a pedir perdón.

Se trataba de Darcy, hermana menor de Mahad y medio hermana de Mana. Ella, por el contrario, había heredado el color rubio del cabello de su padre —como Mana—, pero sus ojos seguían siendo igual de celestes que los del resto de la familia. Aunque ambas tenían prácticamente la misma edad, ella era más alta que Mana y, sobretodo, mejor educada.

Mana podía sentir claramente el resentimiento hacia ella, pero de alguna forma, no podía culpar a Darcy y a su madre. No porque Mana fuera demasiado buena persona, sino porque entendía las circunstancias —cualquiera estaría resentida con la prueba viviente de una traición.

Aunque eso no quería decir que las disculpara. Daba una razón a su comportamiento, pero no lo justificaba. Como un asesino que mataba por odio. ¿Quién les daba ese derecho?

Solo esperaba que su paciencia no se agotara en el momento menos indicado.

Suspirando decidió que ignoraría las palabras a su espalda y seguiría el mismo camino que tomaron Mahad y Darcy. Solo tenía que aguantar. Aguantar y hacer lo que le dijeran que hiciera.

Y luego solo pasaría la página.

Aún dentro del gran auditorio de Academia, Mana podía sentir miradas en su espalda. Sus dedos entrelazados entre sí se estrangularon, pero se las arregló para respirar profundamente y calmarse.

Pocos segundos después, algunos profesores y alumnos aparecieron sobre el escenario. En seguida, cualquier murmullo desapareció y todas las miradas en su espalda pasaron a dirigirse a la cabeza del consejo estudiantil.

Pasaron a dirigirse al príncipe heredero de Domino, Atem Mutō.

Irremediablemente, Mana también lo observó. No era el más alto ni el más fuerte. No parecía arrogante, pero tampoco exactamente humilde.

Se notaba que era alguien que conocía su lugar y sus responsabilidades. A su lado estaban algunos hijos e hijas de otros nobles y oficiales.

Pero eso no fue lo que llamó la atención de Mana.

Habiendo estado rodeada de sonrisas falsas durante ese último año y estando acostumbrada al... curioso comportamiento de su madre, Mana notó algo diferente sobre lo que le habían dicho del príncipe.

Sí, era guapo.

Sí, su comportamiento era impecable.

Sí, él parecía perfecto.

Era el hombre por el que muchas mujeres suspiraban y entendía las razones.

Pero...

Esa no era una sonrisa verdadera.

Tampoco era falsa, Mana supo. Simplemente no era una sonrisa completa. Era la máscara de una sonrisa.

* * *

Él respiró hondo.

Ciertamente estaba agotado. No quería estar presente en el baile de bienvenida o lo que sea.

Pero había que mantener las apariencias. No podía faltar a una celebración en su propia casa.

Atem se las había ingeniado para mantener la compostura en su discurso de la ceremonia de entrada. Nadie, ni siquiera su prometida, había notado que no estaba bien.

_"No es una noticia que se deba dar a conocer,"_ le había dicho su tutor Shimon. _"Cualquier reino vecino podría enterarse e intentar aprovecharse de la situación." _

Y Atem estaba de acuerdo, aunque de pronto tener todos los deberes de su padre, el rey, sobre sus hombros lo había golpeado duro.

_"¿Tenemos que bailar?"_ oyó su propia pregunta en el fondo de su mente.

_"¡Por supuesto!" _contestó su prometida sobre el sonido de papeles y documentos moviéndose. _"__Y también debemos combinar. Oh, sí. Le diré a alguien que te avise después el color que voy a—"_

_"Téa, creo que no..." _los ojos de su prometida lo miraron expectantes. Atem sintió la presión de terminar lo que decía para que ella pudiera continuar hablando. Al cabo de unos segundos, decidió no arruinar la emoción de su amiga de la infancia. _"No, nada."_

Téa sonrió.

_"Entonces, como decía..."_

¿Y qué si tenía ir a un baile esa noche?

Se llevó los dedos, pulgar e índice, a la frente y empezó a masajear.

Recogería a Téa –podía hacerlo —, bailarían la primera canción frente a todos —como dictaba alguna regla que no podía recordar si estaba escrita o no—y luego podría escabullirse dando por excusa que necesitaba ir al baño o algo.

Joey lo ayudaría. Y Tristán también—

_No, mejor __no, _se dijo. Si bien los dos eran sus amigos, no es como si fueran los más expertos en ser disimulados o guardar secretos. Hablarían muy fuerte de casualidad o se reirían incómodamente. No podrían decir que no sabían de él.

Agitó la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta que el leve traqueteo de su carruaje lo estaba arrullando. Quizá Bakura... No, definitivamente no. Se burlaría de él por no aguantar las responsabilidades de un rey, le diría que Yūgi tenía mejor sangre para eso.

No. Atem no podía bajar la guardia frente a nadie. Debía alcanzar las expectativas de su padre y no decepcionar a Yūgi.

¿Y qué tal Mahad? A lo mejor él—

De pronto oyó dos golpes en la puerta del carruaje que los sacaron de sus pensamientos. Un criado habló:

"Su Majestad, ya llegamos," anunció sin más.

Atem asintió sin darse cuenta que no estaba siendo observado.

"Uh... Sí," contestó al cabo de dos segundos.

Apenas puso un pie dentro del palacio, sus sirvientes lo recibieron. Le ofrecieron algo de comer, le dijeron que la señorita Gardner ya había enviado a una mucama con los detalles de su vestido, le quitaron el saco y luego le recordaron que todavía quedaban asuntos pendientes que resolver.

Atem suspiró y decidió tomar los documentos que le dieron. Tendría un día muy ocupado antes de la noche del baile.

* * *

Los pasillos de la casa de la capital del Conde eran enormes y estaban iluminados. Era un bello y enorme lugar, pero se sentía un poco vacío. La Condesa había decidido viajar a los terrenos del Sur. Mana sabía que no la soportaba, pero ¿qué esperaba?

Respiró intranquila y se dirigió a su habitación. Tenía que vestirse para el baile.

"¿En dónde estabas?" oyó la voz levemente aguda de Darcy.

Mana saltó al verla sentada en el modesto sofá de su habitación, con una taza de té en la mano y un par de mucamas a su espalda.

Como no se le permitía estar en habitaciones que no fueran la suya o las comunes, Mana normalmente se entretenía en el jardín, o en la biblioteca. No tenía mucamas propias que la vigilaran o le impidieran hacer cosas, por lo que podía hacer cosas entretenidas como jugar con los perros de caza o peinar a los caballos de los carruajes.

Los sirvientes no se incomodaban con su presencia, probablemente porque la veían más como una plebeya más y no como la hija de su patrón.

"¿En dónde estabas tú?" replicó sin dignarse a explicar. "No te vi desde que volvimos de la ceremonia de entrada."

Darcy se encogió de hombros.

"Por aquí y por allá. Debemos prepararnos para el baile, de todas maneras."

"¿Eh?" Mana parpadeó y miró con recelo a su medio hermana. "¿Prepararnos?" repitió. "¿Por qué—?"

"Mira, no es que quiera pasar tiempo de calidad contigo, pero siempre es tradición que los Owston vayan a conjunto. Puede que padre planee casarte con alguno de esos nobles viudos algún día, pero por ahora no estás comprometida. Se supone que si él te aceptó, no nosotros también."

Mana se mordió el labio inferior. No estaba exactamente enterada de por qué el Conde la había reconocido tan tardíamente en su vida, pero aún así oírlo tan crudamente le helaba la sangre y la llenaba de ira.

¿Por qué sería? Era obvio que habían deudas que no se iban a pagar solas. Ya debía suponerlo.

¿Darcy lo había dicho a propósito?

Mientras enviaba a sus mucamas por algo, Mana no lo pudo adivinar.

"¿Es necesario?" preguntó. "Todos saben que soy—"

"Eres legítima," Darcy la interrumpió con los ojos fruncidos. "Para que el plan de padre funcione, debes serlo. Los horribles ojos de tu madre, mi opinión o la de mi madre, no importan."

Mana se tragó sus palabras. Cierto. Así era. Así debía ser. Solo debía hacer lo que le dijeran y, cuando tuviera dinero suficiente, podría compensar a su madre.

* * *

Todavía le costaba moverse con tantas capas de tela sobre ella. Estaba completamente segura que el vestido le agregaba al menos unos 5 kilos.

Aunque escogieron como colores básicos variaciones del rojo, Darcy eligió un atrevido carmín y Mana un más inocente rosa combinado con celeste.

El baile comenzó, y el príncipe y su prometida iniciaron la celebración con un vals bastante elaborado.

"Es la hija de los duques de Gardner," le dijo Darcy en algún momento. "Nadie mejor que ella para ser su prometida. He oído que incluso se conocen desde niños. Qué envidia."

"¿Lo quieres para ti?" quiso saber Mana.

Darcy la miró sin mover la cabeza.

"Como todas las damas nobles de Domino," contestó. "Pero nunca me metería en medio de una relación. No soy esa clase de mujer."

Mana sonrió ante la indirecta.

"Claro," rodó los ojos. "No lo eres."

"Y tú deberías ser cuidadosa," Mana frunció el entrecejo. "Tienes la reputación de tu madre. No me sorprendería que algunos no les intentaran jugar contigo."

No tuvo nada que decir frente eso.

Al terminar la primera canción, Mana se unió a los aplausos con desinterés. Aunque lo poco que vio le pareció como si estuviera directamente salido de un cuento de hadas.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, sin embargo, Darcy había desaparecido de su lado y había aceptado la invitación a bailar de un chico.

Mana suspiró y miró a los lados sintiéndose desubicada. Se habían formado parejas en muy poco tiempo, pero ella seguiría siendo una flor de pared.

¿Debería ella invitar a alguien? Agitó la cabeza con ese pensamiento mientras se dirigía a ningún lugar en especial. Los nobles eran muy conservadores y ella no quería —ni debía —ganarse la misma fama que su madre.

Sus pasos la llevaron hacia el jardín del palacio. Se sintió aliviada cuando pudo respirar aire fresco, aunque un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda con el cambio de temperatura.

Mana miró hacia el cielo nocturno. La luna estaba tapada por algunas nubes y las estrellas no se veían, era un poco tétrico.

El jardín estaba bien cuidado, sin embargo. Mana tenía entendido que mantener uno costaba mucho dinero, sobretodo si se tenía flores tan especiales como lo eran las wisterias.

Había una historia que pasaba de generación en generación. Probablemente no había nadie en el reino de Domino que no la conociera. Se trataba del linaje Mutō, después de todo.

Cuando alguien de la familia Real estaba realmente enamorado, su costumbre era proponerse bajo las wisterias. En algún lenguaje antiguo, se decía, estas significaban amor y apoyo.

Mana no estaba segura de qué tan real era la historia. Desde donde sabía, el rey no había llegado a proponer matrimonio a la difunta reina en ese jardín, tampoco el padre de este, ni el abuelo.

Era una costumbre que databa de hacía muchos años y todos la conocían, pero hacía tiempo que habían dejado de enamorarse de verdad.

Después de todo, el matrimonio para un noble era sólo otro contrato.

Un contrato que podía tanto salvar como arruinar.

Mana exhaló. Se sentía un poco demasiado dramática. Quizá era debido al ambiente que la rodeaba, muy romántico.

Entonces, sobreponiéndose a la suave música, oyó un suspiro.

Confundida por la presencia de alguien más, Mana alzó la vista dándose cuenta que no habían bajado el volumen de la música, sino que estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que esta no se oyera con claridad.

_Él es... _Mana frunció el ceño cuando vio a nada más ni nada menos que el Príncipe heredero.

Sus ojos ametistas estaban enfocados en el pequeño estanque frente a él, estaba en camisa solamente ya que había puesto su saco como mantel de picnic y se había sentado sobre aquel. Los árboles con las wisterias todavía no florecidas a su alrededor le daban un aspecto menos majestuoso que la primera vez que lo vio.

Mana respiró más o menos aliviada. Primero porque si seguía caminando metida en sus pensamientos seguramente habría caído en ese estanque y segundo porque el príncipe no la había notado.

Aunque, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora?

Mana miró dudosa hacia atrás, el camino que dirigía hacia el palacio, y luego hacia delante, donde estaba el príncipe.

Él parecía preocupado, ella se dio cuenta. Preocupado o desasosegado. Quizá ambos.

¿Tenía que saludar? ¿Qué pasaba si lo incomodaba? ¿Y si se iba simplemente? Eso podría traer problemas si justo volteaba a verla.

Y luego él volvió a exhalar y Mana no pudo detenerse.

* * *

"Voltea la página."

Atem se sobresaltó y miró a la chica que acababa de llegar. Sus ojos se fruncieron y ella jadeó cuando se dio cuenta que la había visto.

¿Lo había seguido hasta ahí? ¿Cómo? Atem se había asegurado de no ser visto salir.

Algunas chicas tendían a seguirlo para ganarse su favor o su amistad. Muy pocas estaban realmente interesadas en quitarle el puesto de prometida a Téa.

Normalmente no le molestaría, pero ¿qué acaso no podía tener tiempo para sí mismo? Le había costado deshacerse de Joey y Mahad.

¿Sería de verdad una noble? Su postura era demasiado rígida. ¿Y si era una espía? ¿Cómo rayos había entrado al palacio?

Sin embargo, a pesar de tener tantas preguntas y comentarios en su mente, su cerebro le mandó a decir algo totalmente inesperado por ambos.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Atem parpadeó.

La chica parpadeó un par de veces, miró hacia atrás quizá notando que era muy tarde para escapar y luego desvió la mirada.

"Es lo que siempre me digo cuando estoy estresada o preocupada," contestó no muy alto ni muy bajo, lo suficientemente fuerte para que él oyera. Luego pareció recordar algo e hizo una leve y torpe reverencia. "Ruego su perdón, su Majestad. Parecía conflictuado y yo... Bueno, no es que diga que en verdad lo esté, ¿por qué lo estaría? Quiero decir, bueno... No pretendía interrumpir su... meditación."

_¿Meditación?, _Atem pensó divertido. ¿Podía llamarse "meditación" a sólo ver y pensar en nada?

"¿Cómo te llamas?" preguntó viendo a la chica balbucear. No tenía aura de niña mimada o noble, pero eso siempre podía ser una fachada para engañarlo.

Atem había conocido a algunas personas así.

Ella pareció asustada.

"Perdón por la introducción tardía. Mi nombre es Mana Owston, soy... hija del Conde de Owston."

Agregó la última parte algo dubitativa. Atem intuyó el porqué por más que Mahad no se lo hubiera contado con detalles.

"¿Crees que estoy preocupado?" quiso asegurarse entonces. Nadie lo había notado hasta el momento, ¿cómo es que ella sí?

"Yo no sé, solo es lo que veo," contestó.

"¿Y qué ves?"

Lady Owston volvió a mirarlo por fin. Sus ojos tenían un brillo diferente a los de Mahad, ¿eran grises tal vez?

"A alguien agotado y, uh..., asustado, tal vez."

_¿Asustado?, _bueno, sí. Quizá sí lo estaba.

Atem sonrió disimuladamente.

"Ya veo..." volvió la mirada al frente y sonrió. "Lady Owston, ¿me estuvo siguiendo—?"

"Mana," ella lo interrumpió y un instante después pareció darse cuenta.

Él, en vez de enojarse, parpadeó.

"¿Eh?"

"Quiero decir, Lady Owston es mi hermana. No me acostumbro a que me llamen de ese modo, no piense que le estoy coqueteando o algo así, y... Huh... No, no lo estaba siguiendo. Nadie bailará conmigo y no quería ser una flor de pared, por lo que, bueno, vine aquí para no estar aburrida. ¡Pero recalco que no vine por usted! Solo fue coincidencia, aunque es su propia casa... ¡Por favor, no se ofenda, yo—!"

"¡Pff!" sin querer, Atem empezó a reír.

No se estaba burlando de ella. En serio no, pero era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo así. Por primera vez en unos días estaba riendo de verdad.

Al principio, Lady Mana pareció apenada, sin embargo pronto comprendió la situación. Ella no rió con él, pero lo acompañó con una suave sonrisa.

"Bien, bien. Puedes quedarte," concedió cuando la risa empezó a detenerse.

Esta vez fue el turno de Lady Mana de parpadear.

"¿Eh?"

"No viniste aquí para coquetear, ¿verdad? Entonces puedes quedarte. Ven."

* * *

Mana comprendió lentamente que el Príncipe heredero mismo la estaba invitando a acompañarlo.

No era una chica que se avergonzara fácilmente, sin embargo eso no quería decir que no se pusiera nerviosa.

Era el príncipe, después de todo, podía mandarla a matar si quería.

Dudosa, esperando a que cambiara de opinión, Mana se acercó a él. Sus ojos amatista no dejaron de seguir sus acciones, pero ella no se sintió muy incómoda en realidad.

Terminó sentándose sobre el saco a una distancia prudente.

"¿No le preocupa?" quiso saber sintiéndose consciente de pronto.

El Príncipe la miró.

"¿Hm?"

"Que vean a su Majestad con—migo..."

No se atrevió a especificar más. Probablemente el príncipe no lo sabía. Probablemente la estaba aceptando porque pensaba que era legítima. Si le decía, quizá él la rechazaría como el resto.

Mana apretó sus manos.

No se había dado cuenta lo mucho que le hacía falta la aceptación de alguien. Era una necesidad peligrosa.

"Con una bastarda, ¿te refieres?" él preguntó.

Mana entreabrió los labios dispuesta a contradecir, pero luego los cerró. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Mentir al príncipe? ¿Eso no sería considerado lesa majestad?

"Así que su Majestad lo sabía. Me pregunto si aún hay alguien que no lo sepa."

El Príncipe suspiró tranquilamente, diferente a cuando lo oyó por primera vez y la miró directo a los ojos.

"Lo supuse," contestó. "Tus ojos son de un color especial. Solo la familia de sir—"

"Lo sé," Mana no necesitaba oír de la familia que le dio la espalda a ella y a su madre.

Era consciente de que lo había interrumpido. ¿Cuántas reglas de etiqueta había roto ya? Tragó saliva. ¿Se quejaría con el Conde?

"Son muy bonitos," halagó segundos después.

El Príncipe no bromeaba, pero sí sonreía. Mana devolvió el gesto un poco incómoda.

"Me alegra que al menos a alguien le gusten."

"¿Creíste qué me importaría?" preguntó él. "Que seas una hija no reconocida, me refiero."

Mana inclinó la cabeza.

"Todos lo hacen."

"Y no entiendo por qué, si yo también soy un bastardo," él se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, aunque eso no quiere decir que cada noble deba tener uno."

"¿Eh?"

Lo dijo tan rápido y como si no fuera nada que Mana casi lo ignora. Su expresión probablemente expresaba toda su confusión, porque segundos después el príncipe rió.

Definitivamente, él era distinto a lo que le habían contado.

* * *

Atem le contó la historia de su madre y el rey. Lady Mana no fingía ninguna se sus expresiones. Tampoco su risa o su frustración, parecía que en serio no la había oído nunca. Si no fuera por el título, Atem pensaría que estaba hablando con alguien de igual a igual, porque así era como se sentía.

Como si estuviera hablando con alguien que no pensaba en la corona o en el trono cuando lo veía a él.

Sin embargo, al terminar, Lady Mana no dijo que le parecía una historia hermosa o conmovedora, tampoco que demostraba que el amor lo podía todo.

Lady Mana miró hacia el frente.

"Es... algo triste," opinó.

"¿Eh?"

"Solo... piense en ello, su Majestad," dijo. "Debió haber sido muy duro para su madre y para la Reina. Cada una era libre, pero estaban atrapadas de alguna forma. Su padre nunca podrá proponérsele a su madre bajo las wisterias, aunque ella no lo esperaba, pero apuesto a que la Reina sí lo hacía..."

_Las wisterias... __Wou_, Atem nunca hubiese pensado que a Lady Mana le gustaba esa vieja historia. Aunque era seguro que no conocía todos los detalles de la misma.

"Y sobretodo," ella continuó. "Debió haber sido muy duro para ambos."

"¿Ambos?" repitió él.

"Para usted y su Majestas Yūgi. Perdone que lo diga de esta manera, pero por un capricho ahora es usted quien está estresada por lo que sea que esté pasando."

Atem se quedó en silencio. Nunca, absolutamente nunca se lo habían dicho en voz alta.

Claro, había percibido las miradas de pena cuando niño. Había sentido las miradas de burla y envidia. Y había oído a muchas personas diciendo que Yūgi era el que mejor se acomodaba al puesto.

Tenía mucha presión sobre él. Como todo hijo de nobles, pero... ¿Y si hubiera hablado antes? ¿Y si hubiera dejado que Yūgi...?

"Ahora es mi responsabilidad," contestó. "No voy a decepcionarlos aún si..."

Se quedó callado. No podía decir que podría hacerlo incluso si tomaba el cargo antes de lo esperado.

Lady Mana le sonrió.

"Estoy segura que su Majestad puede," lo animó.

Continuaron conversando de cosas triviales. Era una nueva sensación para Atem. Aparte de Téa, normalmente no podía mantener una conversación continua con alguien desconocida. Lady Mana le parecía una mujer interesante. Le comentó sobre la familia del Conde y lo que tuvo que hacer para aprender tantas cosas en un año lo que el había aprendido en muchos años.

Le sorprendió un poco el trato de Mahad hacia ella. Lo conocía de toda la vida, le parecía imposible y por un momento pensó que le estaba mintiendo —no es como si la acusó —, pero Lady Mana le explicó muy bien las razones y lo que en verdad sucedía. Cada vez que la ayudaba en silencio como la mañana de la ceremonia de entrada.

Muy típico de Mahad y su lealtad.

"Me parece un jardín muy hermoso," ella opinó luego de levantarse del suelo. Limpió su vestido rápidamente y avanzó unos pasos. Ya iba siendo hora de que alguno de los dos volviera. "Su Majestad debería felicitar a los sirvientes que lo cuidan. Me pregunto cuando es que las wisterias... ¿Eh?"

Lady Mana detuvo su conversación y frunció el entrecejo acercándose rápidamente a un árbol de wisterias.

Tomó las flores entre sus manos.

"¿Sucede algo?" quiso saber él levantándose igual.

Lady Mana no asintió ni negó, sólo inclinó la cabeza.

"Cuando llegué todavía no florecían, no sabía que lo harían tan rápido," explicó.

Atem se acercó incrédulo.

"No es un proceso de un día, mucho menos de una hora. Excepto..."

Se quedó callado al ver las wisterias florecidas y tragó saliva.

"¿Excepto?" Lady Mana quiso saber.

Él no respondió, sólo la miró.

Las wisterias simbolizaban el amor y el apoyo en un lenguaje antiguo. También aparecía en la historia de la familia Real.

Por suerte, Lady Mana no la conocía completa.

"¿Qué es lo que quisiste decir, cuando me dijiste que diera vuelta a la página?" preguntó de pronto.

Lady Mana pareció sorprendida por la pregunta, pero no tardó en contestar.

"Mi abuelo... No, el mayordomo solía decirme eso en casa de mi madre," contestó y procedió a explicar. "La vida no es un libro de cuentos, pero se desarrolla en capítulos. Pasa la página. Porque como en un libro, siempre habrá un desenlace. Los problemas siempre se resolverán."

"¿Y si los problemas solo empeoran?"

Lady Mana lo pensó un poco.

"Bueno, no hay una garantía prescrita de un 'felices para siempre', ¿o sí?" le sonrió. "Su Majestad, usted solo tiene que pararse en su grandeza antes de que su historia se acabe. Si es usted, seguro que lo hará."

Entonces, bajo la luz de la luna recién liberada de las nubes y acompañada de los pétalos lila, Lady Mana brilló de otra manera. Una manera en la que Atem nunca había visto brillar a nadie más.

Él tomó una decisión.

Sin que ninguno lo supiera, habían conseguido su _'érase una vez' _y probablemente su _'felices para siempre'. _


End file.
